1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a rust cleaning machine, more particularly to a roll up and drying device of the rust cleaning machine which can roll up and dry an iron wire which has gone through the rust cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a side and top views, respectively, of a conventional rust cleaning machine (A) comprising a plurality of rolling rollers (A1) through which an iron wire corroded with rust passes, so that the rollers can crush the rust formed on the iron wire, brushing means (A2) which brushes off the crushed rust, a liquid spraying and cleaning room (A3) and lubricating oil smearing room (A4). The cleaned iron wire (B) is blown by a dryer (A6) which is disposed below the cleaning and smearing rooms when the rust-free iron wire is rolled up on a roll up assembly (A5) of the conventional rust cleaning machine (A).
Such type of rust cleaning method does not cause pollution or contamination and therefore is preferable to the users. In the above-mentioned roll up assembly, a roller is employed for rolling up the continuous iron wire. After the roll up operation, the cleaned, rust-free iron wire (B) must be made into a smaller iron wire by means of a drawing method. It happens that during the drawing operation, a free end of the iron wire which is rolled on the roller is pulled by a pulling device. Friction between the cleaned rust-free iron wire and an external surface of the roll up roller (A5) will cause uneven surface on the roll up roller in the long run. The uneven surface hinders the smooth sliding of the rust corroded iron wire which is to be cleaned and later taken up on the roller. The roll up roller must be replaced in order to avoid the drawback. Changing and replacement of the roll up roller therefore becomes necessary, which is troublesome and uneconomical.